A Place to Fall
A Place to Fall A Place to Fall is the first episode of the third season. It became available for streaming on Netflix October 23, 2015 along with the rest of the season. Summary The search for Miranda and Nadia digs into Spivak's past. Roman has an encounter with a mysterious stranger. Andreas and Destiny plan their future. Plot The episode opens on a snowy road. A truck driver is making a delivery in the company of his blow up doll, Maggie-Sue. He says the road is a lonely place and then talks about his wife briefly. He then takes the doll and moves it to his groin to perform fellatio on him, claiming it's nothing to be afraid of and that it's a part of everyday love making. Then a naked man runs onto the street and is struck by the truck, throwing him a few meters back. The driver goes to check on him, and it's revealed to be Peter Rumancek. Peter then transforms into the wolf. Four more wolves appear behind the two. A car with a few people in it, pulls up behind the truck. Andreas is in the passenger seat, and he gets out to get into the transport. The truck driver is terrified, as he gets on his knees the pray. Andreas honks, and when the truck driver opens his eyes to look, the wolves are gone. He gets out of the way of the truck, and both his transport, and the car behind it, drive away. It cuts to Olivia, complaining about the place she's living as she tidies up. Olivia sees the grimy dwelling as a blessing in disguise. A wake up call for her to change her outlook on life. She spots a bug in the sink, and she kills it with a napkin; throwing it into the toilet bowl. She walks to the shower and pulls open the curtain the reveal Michael Chasseur. He's tied up, gagged, and has a tube in his leg for Olivia to fed through. Olivia thanks him for getting Norman to show his true colours. It's clear that Michael is suffering. As Olivia talks about negativity and positivity, she drinks his blood out of the tube. She says it's time for him to go, and throws the tube down into the grungy tub. He slowly bleeds to death, meeting his end in the same way as his sister: at the hands of Olivia. After the title sequence, it cuts to Nadia's nursery as Roman walks in and looks around. He uses the blocks on her dresser to spell out Nadia's name before he leaves the room. In a dream sequence, Destiny is outside in the snow, making a snow angel. Above her, a flock of what looks like Dr. Spivak flies above her. One swoops down and scares her making her scream. She wakes up in her bed, breathing heavily. In the warehouse, the wolves (now human) compliment Peter on taking a hefty hit from the transport. Andreas suggests that Peter continue working with them, but Peter declines because he's still on searching for Miranda and Nadia. Andreas drops the subject. Outside, a guy is estimating how much the haul is worth. He estimates 1.2 million in change. They're all happy. Peter goes on a short walk, and talks to the man about Lynda. He tries to keep in contact with her, but she moves around so much. She's happy, and surrounded by family. Lynda had sent over his grandmother's ring, saying that Peter was expecting it. Peter gives the ring to Andreas as a way of giving him their blessing to marry Destiny. Peter welcomes him to the family. At Roman's house, Destiny is trying to get some information about Miranda, but she falls short. The P.I. that Roman has hired, Isaac Ochoa, claims that people like Destiny are just after people's wallets. She leaves shortly after. Isaac has very little information for Roman, which disappoints him. At the white tower, Dr. Pryce is a mess. His usually short hair is longer, and messy. He looks sleep deprived as he types away at his computer. He barely remember what he had instructed the other scientist do. Trevor, an employee, gets Pryce because he's late for a meeting. Arriving late at the meeting, Roman comments that Dr. Pryce looks 'like shit'. The meeting ends shortly after because Roman kicks everyone out of the room so he can talk to Pryce. The lack of results that Pryce has obtained annoys Roman, but Pryce claims he just needs time. In a white room, Shelley is sitting in a medical gown, getting a needle from Pryce. His hand shakes as he attempts to administer the drug. Shelley doesn't want to leave the White Tower, and while Pryce would love nothing more than for her to stay he knows that the courts would never allow it. At the courtroom, Shelley is dressed nicely, and sitting beside her mother. On the other bench is Roman, who wants to get custody of Shelley. But the court finds in favour of Olivia. The judge warns Shelley that even though the courts find her innocent, not everyone in the public may agree, so she should be careful. Outside the courtroom, Roman and Olivia talk for a short time. Roman accuses her of just wanting Shelley's trust fund. Olivia laughs it off. Roman talks to Shelley next and promises that he'll do everything he can to fix this. Outside of the courthouse, people are protesting the release of Shelley. A man throw a bucket of what looks like pig's blood onto Shelley and it gets all over her. Olivia seems more concerned with the small amount that got on her own glove then the bucket full covering her daughter. At a bar, Roman and Peter are talking. They discuss Miranda and Nadia and then change topics to Destiny and Andreas. Peter asks if he can crash at Roman's place because he wants to give Destiny some space. Roman says "Mi Casa and shit" just like he had said last season when Peter asks to shower. Across the bar, Roman spots a beautiful girl, who disappears by the time Roman walks over to her. In her absence, Roman is hit on by another girl who performs fellatio on him in the alley. The beautiful stranger reappears again and watches Roman. He sees her but turns away to focus on what was happening. When he looks back, she's disappeared again. At Olivia's house, Shelley is sitting on her new bed. She doesn't want to take the medicine or wear that dress that Olivia gives her. Cut to the street, where the camera is in the point of view of some unknown creature. It spots a man that glows red in it's sights, and a woman that does not. Once the woman leaves, the creature attacks the man. At Destiny's belly dancing class, Andreas interrupts and proposes to Destiny. She says yes. At the White Tower, Olivia is in Pryce's office and he wants her to leave right away. But he finds out that she has called the authorities and there are feds in the lobby with a search warrant. He's forced to destroy his own life's work. Olivia and Pryce decide to work together on the terms that Pryce can do whatever he wants with Spivak, and no harm comes to Shelley. Back at the same bar, Roman bribes the bartender for information on the beautiful stranger. All he knows is that she's been there the last couple of nights and that her drink of choice is Ramos Fizz with a shake of nutmeg. In an alley, Isaac is waiting in his black car. Olivia gets in and it's revealed that while Isaac is cashing Roman's paychecks, he's really working for Olivia. She wants Nadia. Pryce is sitting in his office, talking to someone on the phone. His lunch is delivered by a Greek man. To distract him, Pryce begins to talk in Greek and then gets the man talking about his mother's cooking. He then knocks the man out with a needle. Down in his lab, he transfers his consciousness to the delivery man, but instead of enjoying a great moment: he's mocked by his own mind. He turns off the experiment. Shelley asks Olivia about Norman, but Olivia lies and says that Norman is abroad and 'probably not coming back.' Shelley still doesn't know that Olivia had ripped out Norman's heart - both literally and figuratively. Shelley finds it suspicious that Norman would leave her without speaking with her first. Back at the bar, Roman is sitting alone. The woman who had performed sexually for him insults him and then spits in his drink. The mysterious lady that Roman has been interested in then appears, and takes the seat next to him. He buys her the drink he learned is her favourite. But she leaves when he takes a phone call, effectively disappearing for a third time. At the White tower, Roman is upset that Pryce doesn't have a supply of nutrient ready for him. But because of Olivia's stunt, it will be another month before Pryce can make anymore. Roman is visibly upset, and leaves. The delivery man finally wakes up, and discovers that it has turned to night. Pryce plays it off and shows the Greek man to the door. Roman goes to a confession booth. He asks for advice about feeding without actually mentioning the act. But the religious man says he can't be of any help. Outside, Roman finds a sleeping homeless man. Instead of killing him, he leaves money. Something he would not have done in previous seasons. In a bath, Destiny and Andreas are talking about their wedding. After joking about wanting a huge fancy wedding, Destiny says all she wants is to see Andreas in a suit. He agrees. She also wants kids. Peter is packing up his things when Destiny walks in. She says she doesn't have to go but he claims she needs her own space to live her life. They have a small heart to heart where she tells him that he's always welcome wherever Destiny is. Andreas joins in the sweet moment by walking in without any clothes on. Peter says he'll drive him to the warehouse on the condition he puts on some pants. At the warehouse, Andreas tells Peter that he found a buyer willing to pay 1.7 million. Andreas has a plan to skim 200,000 of the top for Peter and him without anyone knowing. Peter also finds out that they're selling to a buyer operating in Croation territory. He's hesitant at first, but eventually agrees. He doesn't seem to like the idea of running game on his own people. The episode ends at Roman's house, where he's attacked as he gets a late night drink. The mysterious bar stranger saves him by hitting the assailant with a chair. It's revealed that her name is Annie and she is Upir like Roman. Quotes Peter: You're sure that no cops are gunna come looking for this truck? Andreas: Not in a million years. That is the beauty of thieving from thieves.